An Outdated Marriage
by BigPuppy
Summary: Never in Haruhi's life would she have thought that she would have to be forced into marriage. Never would she have thought that she has to give herself up so her father's debt can be paid off. Never would she have imagined Kyoya whispering the two words that he did… "Marry me." Kyoya never thought that this was his way out of his problems. Marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Are you willing?

A/N: Welcome to the awesomeasatitic new story by Bigpuppy and MaccaGotMilk(MGM). Drum roll plz.

I (MGM) am now releasing my third fanfiction story.

BigPuppy: Good on yea bud!

MGM: anyway before I was interrupted (私は悪魔にあなたを犠牲に)

BigPuppy: You weren't exactly interrupted. You could have deleted it… Sherlock

MGM: But this is fun, anyway. MGM and Bigpuppy present 'An Outdated Marriage'

BigPuppy: A cliche fanfic

MGM: about a rich guy and a poor girl who come together and

BigPuppy: Shhhhh don't tell them that!

MGM: what? I was only setting up what was in store

BigPuppy: *sigh* Nothing…. lets just get on with it

MGM: *aspirated groan* FIIIIINNNNNNNEEEE

* * *

Kyoya's POV:

"Father how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to get married!" I shouted at my father feeling the vented up anger replacing my calm voice.

"Kyoya! You are my youngest son and you must carry on the family name. Your brothers have, why can't you?" my father ignorantly argued.

"I'm only 20 for heavens sake. Let me live my life before been tied down to a woman!" Why can't he see the sense in it. I want to live my life before I have to commit to anything All my life I have been the responsible one. Abiding by every rule that my parents set for me. Kyoya do that, do this! When can I ever get a break!

"Kyoya! You have been living your life, with that stupid little host club of yours from high school! I let you get away with it, but now you need to grow up and accept your responsibilities! You are an heir of the Ootori fortune and you need to start raising your own heirs!"

'Why can't you understand father! I don't want to get married! I don't want to be the heir to the family fortune. Let my oldest brothers have it! I want to fall in love. I want to feel the joy of having someone in my life. I do not want to be forced into anything!"

"Are you saying that you don't want to have your share of the fortune? Your mother and I have tried our hardest to earn this money for a safe and secure future for you and your brothers! You may not be my successor but you are my son."

"Why can't you understand you goddamn stupid old man." I whispered so that father won't be able to hear me. The same old thing over and over again. Do they really think it's going to work all the time! Yet I still stayed there rooted to the ground looking at my father with no emotion.

"Kyoya, let's make a deal" He said, his voice eerily calm

"What?" I snapped not in the mood.

"You have a month to fall in love, if you do not, I will choose you a bride and you shall marry her."

"A month to fall in love! Are you stupid?!" I replied not filtering the words coming out of my mouth.

"Kyoya! This is your only chance! You either get get a month or I will choose you a bride tomorrow!"

"Whatever you wish for father" I sighed reluctantly.

"Kyoya, I hope you realise that, unlike your brothers, I'm letting you have the chance to find yourself a bride"

* * *

Haruhi's POV

* * *

I stood there staring blankly at the place where my father was. With a thunderous roar the heavens opened up above. His face was pale. I hardly recognised him without the life in his eyes, the heart warming smile that is always evident on his face. I felt the drops of the water before actually recognising that I was crying. He's gone… I have no one now. The only family I had. I'm all by myself.

* * *

I felt a figure standing beside me. Turning around I came face to face (well more chest to face) with Kyoya. Looking up to him he gave me a sad smile. I tried to return the small gesture but it most likely came across as a grimace. Turning around back to the place where my father lay I silently came to terms that I had to look after myself now.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned around. Kyoya bend down to my ear and whispered "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked at him for a bit thinking whether I should go with him or not. Turning back to my father I realized he wasn't going to come back from the death. With that piece of information I turned back to Kyoya nodding my agreement. Kyoya took my hand in his and led me away from my fathers grave.

We walked away from his grave. We walked for only a short while when some men in suits came up to us.

"Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" One of the strange men asked.

"Yes, I am" I answered him wearily

"Can we talk in private, we have a matter concerning your father, but since he has passed away it is now your matter to deal with." He answered gruffly

"I do believe we have met, Dave. Kyoya Ootori, third son of Yoshio Ootori. What is this matter concerning Haruhi?" said Kyoya

"Well, Haruhi's father has debts he needs to pay off, but now since he has passed, Haruhi has to pay them off." The man-Dave-replied.

"I see, may I talk to Haruhi for a moment? I'm sure the shock of this news and the fact that this is her fathers funeral has gotten to her."

Kyoya looked to me with an apologetic smile. "Haruhi it may not seem like the best time to tell you this but I have an offer to help you deal with this problem. To help deal with both our problems."

Reluctantly I nodded up to him, signaling him to go on. Bending down he whispered into my ear "Marry me."

To Be Continued… (Maybe…. Jks. We'll continue it)

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review and check out MaccaGotMilk's account! :D Thanking thee.


	2. My Only and Beloved Wife

My One and Beloved Wife

_**A/N:**_ Bigpuppy: MaccaGotMilk has left me to watch a funny youtube video. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!?

MaccaGotMilk: I LOVE IT, DON'T JUDGE ME!

BigPuppy: Anyways, thank you so much for your support and reviews! So since most of you guys wanted us to post the second chapter we thought we'll do it as soon as possible. So here we go! Hope you guys enjoy!

**Haruhi's POV: **

Wait… Did I hear him right? Did the Kyoya just ask me to marry him? Impossible! Hahaha… Wow my mind must have become delusional from all the events that have occurred. Yupp! That must be it! Then again why would I want Kyoya to ask me to marry him?

Laughing awkwardly I looked up at Kyoya " Come again?"

Sighing he closed his eyes. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he opened his eyes again and said " I know it's too soon. But seeing the situation that both of us are in this is the only thing that can help us right now. Don't worry I won't fall in love with you… Because that would be awkward and even though we will have to act like we love each other we won't be actually in love. So you don't have to worry. And- and you can still go out with who ever you want to. I won't hold you back. And God I'm just rambling on now. I should stop shouldn't I? Yea I should." He babbled on with wild gestures.

"Ummmm…. Kyoya...What did you ask me?" I asked him more baffled by his reaction.

"Will you marry me?" He asked looking straight in my eyes as if he just asked what my favourite colour was. I stood there like a gaping fish. Opening and closing my mouth. Trying to make some sort of sound come out from my mouth. But I failed to do so. Miserably.

I became aware of his breath hitting my neck. It send shivers down my spine. "I-I ehh I don't know what to say. I mean it just I mean. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I MEAN!?" Kyoya smiled down warmly at me.

"Don't worry about anything Haruhi. Just leave everything to me. I swear I will look after you with my whole life. I won't put any restrictions on you. Since we aren't getting married because we love each other. I'll allow you to date anyone you want but it would have to be secretive so no one will find out. I would never hurt you, or hurt a single hair on you or making you do anything you don't want to do. I'll treat you like a princess. God I'm babbling on now. I got to stop…." Kyoya finally stopped.

"So are you ready to become my one and only beloved wife Haruhi?"Kyoya asked offering his hand for me to place mine on top of.

Hesitantly I placed my hand on top of his rough yet smooth, warm hands. I looked up at him and only received comfort from soft and warm eyes. "Don't worry Haruhi everything will be alright. I promise" he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

_**A/N:**_

BigPuppy: I know! I know! It's short! But this is the best that can be down. Assignments and exams are just piling up. Last 4 weeks of school can be annoying as hell. Soooo please forgive your favourite writer? *puppy dog eyes* Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to favourite! Follow and review!


	3. Light as a Feather

**MGM:** OMG we are actually working on our fanfiction

**BigPuppy:** Well Macca has left me to read manga… Ridin solo! I'm a retard don't judge.

Anyways we are slowly going back into business. Thanks for the reviews and the support guys! I know that the characters personality are different from the actual anime but we changed them to fit in with the situation of the plot that we have created. So bare with us please. They'll slowly go back to their original personality sooner or later. Thank you guys! ^-^

**MGM:** I was actually doing my assignment (haha not really) and now I'm here *insert apollo's fabulous transformation scene* link →  watch?v=srufgn7J8zg

**BigPuppy:** Sorry in advance for the mistakes that are in the story. If you have any questions don't forget to contact us. And if any of you guys can be a gem would any of you guys like to be our Beta reader? Thank you!

* * *

Haruhi's POV:

Even after returning to the grave of my father I still could feel the soft touch of Kyoya's lips on my forehead. The kiss was all that was on my mind. The simple touch that left me all warm and feeling loved. After that gesture Kyouya took hold of my hand and guided me back to the grave where my father laid. I looked at the words that were inscribed onto the tombstone.

"_Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka_

_Born: 19th March 1979_

_Died: 25th October 2014 _

_Beloved father of Haruhi Fujioka and devoted husband of Kotoko Fujioka _

_(May she rest in peace)"_

I'm going to miss him greatly… My only relative… I felt the warmth of another hand as they intertwined with mine. Looking down I realized it belongs to the man that was standing next to me. As I followed his arm up to his face, I took comfort in the apologising smile that laid on his face. I didn't notice the tears that were travelling down my cheeks until Kyouya extended his free arm to wipe away the tear drops. Holding his hands on my cheek firmly but softly he slowly pulled me closer. Embracing me in his comforting warmth.

As he started to stroke my hair like my father used to whenever I was sad or sick. I let everything lose. All the tears that I have been trying to keep in and all the screams that begged to be let out to show the world my sorrow. With each teardrop that fell upon Kyouya's expensive suit I felt my heart shatter into tiny pieces. With each scream that I let out I felt Kyouya hold me closer to him. His racing heartbeat somehow calming me down.

* * *

Kyouya's POV:

Each heart wrenching cry that came out of her mouth caused the pain that I felt in my chest to intensify. I know not of why I feel like this? I do not have any feeling for her except for the mutual friendship that we both feel towards each other. Is it normal to want to hold her and cradle her forever in my arms so that she will never experience pain? Is it normal for me to have such intense feelings for a friend? Is it normal for me to feel such immense pain when I think about her walking away from me? This is not me! I do not feel this way towards anyone! What is wrong with me? Do I have…. feelings… for Haruhi….?

As my internal battle came to a peak I started to notice that I could no longer hear the cries of Haruhi. As I looked down to see what was wrong, my chin came to contact with the soft hair of Haruhi's. How cute, she's so much shorter than me. The smell of honey wafted up to my nose. The smell rich in pureness and sweetness reminded me of ice-cream on a hot day. Kyouya…. When did you turn so mushy… Shaking my head to get rid of all the unwanted thoughts. I started to notice the shallow breathing of Haruhi.

Ehh… She fell asleep. All that crying must have made her tired. I wonder how long she had to keep all her feelings bottled up. I finally came to realize the situation as Haruhi let out a small sniffle and buried closer into my chest. Smiling softly(a rare thing that I do.. Except when it comes to Haruhi..) I bend down a little so that I could gather her into my arms and hold her in a bridal style. I never thought that I would hold someone like this… Ever in my life…

As I slowly started to walk back to my car so as not to wake Haruhi up. She let out a small sigh and held onto me tighter. Sighing deeply I witnessed as it caused some strands of Haruhi's hair to move. I stood stock still as Haruhi stirred a bit in my arms. But she sighed yet again and went back to sleep. Shaking my head at her actions I continued to walk towards my car where the chauffeur waited.

* * *

As I neared my car I saw the confused and bewildered look the chauffeur was sending me. Sending him a cold glare I waited until he finally got over his confused state which took too long for my liking. When I was still not pleased by his actions I gestured sharply for him to open the door for me. Which he did finally, sending me an apologetic smile to which I gave him a un-amused stare as I got in with a grim line decorating my face.

As I seated myself in the cushiony seats of my car I came to the dilemma of what to do with the sleeping beauty in my arms. Wait… Did I just? Ok lets forget that even happened Kyouya. Back to the present. Should I leave her in my arms or lay her down on the seats. If I left her in my arms I didn't want to get caught by the cops and be made to pay a fine. Though that would not be a problem for me. A few yens that need to be paid from my endless pocket money is nothing. But if I were to lay her down onto the car seat she might wake up. Decisions… Decisions.

Oh screw it! I'll hold her. It's not like it's going to cut my arm in two or anything. Not surprisingly she feels light as a feather in my arms. Light and pillowy… She feels like a cloud. If you were able to touch a cloud. Her scent was overwhelming to me. Drawing me in, it's addictive and alluring. Ok I really have to get these thoughts out of my mind. It's not good for me. I'm supposed to be the smart ass, cold hearted-ish, rich Kyouya.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So I am going to be leaving it at that. While I try to update my other stories… Eheheh… Love you guys too? Anyways! Thank you soooo much for the support and please keep supporting us! Please don't forget to review/follow and favourite our story! Thank you and we will update soon! Promise!


End file.
